Love Gives In
by Mandorebel2
Summary: One shot. IQ has had a crush on Ash for a while, but she doesn't know of it. But now that it's just downtime at Rainbow HQ, what goes down when IQ exploits this opportunity for her love for Ash to give in? Ash x IQ.


**This is my first try at Rainbow Six Siege on fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

It was another day at Rainbow HQ, and everybody now was relaxing after a mission's been completed.

Ash was in her room, checking her Facebook feed on her phone, lying in her bed with her combat gear off and in a white tank top and black sweatpants. She was just scrolling through various things, until she heard a knock at her door. "Enter." Ash said.

The door opened, revealing Jager in a black t shirt and his usual jeans with his combat gear off, including his headgear. "Hey, Eliza." the German defender said as he stood at the doorway. "Hey, Marius. What's up?" Ash asked. "Well, Monika told me to tell you that she would like to see you if you have a moment." Jager answered. "Why would she tell you when she could have told me herself, Marius?" "She claimed that she felt too embarrassed to tell you on her own, so she'd like to see you as soon as possible." "Alright, I'll be right there."

Ash got up from her bed, left her room, and headed straight to IQ's room. She knocked on her door. _"Ja?"_ IQ called from behind her door. "Monika, it's Eliza. Marius said that you'd like to talk to me." Ash said through the door. _"Be there in a moment."_ the German female said through the door. When the door opened, revealing IQ in her hoodie and jeans without the rest of her combat gear. She had an erotic look on her face, and what she did next surprised Ash.

She pulled the FBI operator into her room, and then pushed her against the wall, and before Ash knew it, IQ was kissing her passionately on the lips. "Monika, what are you..." was all Ash could say before IQ continued to smooch her with more passion, the German entering her tongue into the Israeli's mouth. The two of them sunk deeper into the kiss, Ash putting her hands on IQ's waist, Ash kissing just as passionate as IQ. IQ then held one hand on Ash, and used the other hand to stick it inside Ash's pants, rubbing her clit, earning her some moans from her.

"Oh yeah, Monika, just like that." Ash moaned. "Why don't we kick it up a bit then?" IQ said seductively in between her kisses, and then the two of them made their way to IQ's bed, where IQ got on top of Ash, the two operatives now caressing each other everywhere. IQ got up for a sec, taking a moment to unzip her hoodie, revealing to Ash that she wasn't wearing a bra, and she wasn't wearing panties either when she removed her pants, only a dildo being the only thing seen there. Ash sat up and allowed IQ to take her tank top off, sinking back into a passionate kiss as the German removed her bra, and then IQ removed Ash's pants with her panties.

Before they got into it, IQ fingered Ash a little bit, earning her some moans from the FBI attacker. She went in deeper with two fingers, in which Ash's moans got louder, and then IQ said in a seductive voice, "Are you ready for the party, Eliza?" "Fuck me." Ash whispered, in which IQ entered her with her dildo. Once they felt the pleasure, IQ started thrusting, both of them moaning as the German's thrusts picked up more and more. "Yes yes, Monika, harder!" Ash yelled out over IQ's loud moans. IQ picked up her speed, her body becoming more and more sweaty as she thrusted in and out of Ash's pussy. Eventually, she was gonna climax.

"Eliza, I'm cumming!" IQ yelled out over Ash's loud moans, in which she unleashed a load inside her. Both of them let out a sigh of satisfaction, and then with one swift motion, Ash flipped IQ over, the FBI operative on top of the GSG9 operator. IQ was still lodged up inside Ash, both of them panting for a while.

"Thank you for doing this just for me, Eliza." IQ said, her hands snaking around Ash's back, putting them around her neck. "Monika, you have satisfied me tonight. That was fun." Ash replied. "I love you." IQ whispered to Ash, pulling her in to connect their foreheads. "I love you too, Monika." Ash replied, whispering to IQ before kissing her. "Want to go again?" IQ asked with a cheeky smile. Ash grinned back at the German and kissed her passionately on the lips, their tongues fighting it out for dominance inside their mouths.

Just as they were kissing, they heard the door open up. Blitz walked in, wearing a blue v neck and gray sweatpants, not noticing what was really happening. "Monika, is everything alr-" Blitz gasped when he saw what was really happening, IQ and Ash blushing as they looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces. "Is there something wrong, Elias?" IQ asked. "Uh, I'll come back a little later." Blitz said, turning around and walking out of IQ's room.

They looked at each other, shrugged, and then Ash was thrusting herself in and out of IQ hard, her tits bouncing along with her movement. IQ was moaning loudly as she rose up, and started sucking on both of them, Ash moaning from the feeling. "Keep going, Monika! Ohhh! It feels so good!" Ash moaned. IQ pleased her, and went for her erect nipples. Surprising IQ, Ash pushed her down back onto the bed. Ash proceeded to pepper the German with kisses on her neck as she continued to thrust in and out of her, and worked her way down her body. She slid her hands down IQ, squeezing her tits hard, and then came back up to kiss IQ hard on the lips. As they were kissing, Ash was close to climaxing.

"Monika, I'm...gonna...cu-" Ash came before she could get the last word out, her body sweating like crazy, sweat dropping onto IQ. IQ, still having enough energy for one more round, flipped Ash over, and began riding her. IQ was going her hardest and fastest, both operators moaning like crazy. While IQ was thrusting, Ash put both of her hands on her waist, thrusting her self up into IQ. As they did this for what felt like a straight hour, both of them were about to climax at the same time. In fact, they were filled with so much pleasure and lust that non of them were able to inform one another about climaxing, and they did it at the same time.

IQ pulled out of Ash, removed her dildo, tossing it to the side, and then the both of them collapsed into bed. "Ich liebe dich. I love you, Eliza." IQ said, about to fall asleep with Ash's arm around her. Ash, too tired to reply, smiled, kissed IQ on the lips, and then they went to sleep.


End file.
